FA: Stakeout
by falling into heaven
Summary: Flack and Angell on a stakeout, doing whatever it takes to stay undercover... Suggested by Em, edited by Sarah.


'Lo.

Big news... I have an editor!! Say hi to Sarah, who you might know from Lacy's stories, and her own (brilliant) work. If you haven't read her work already, do it now, 'kay? Tis awesomeful.

Thanks to everyone who offered, please keep reviewing! Critique always helps...

T'other news, I am not translating what Don said here. It's in the story, so ya gotta read. Mwahaha. It's really not that great, but I like provoking you... Send angry mobs Sarah, and I... Nope, can't think of threats. Bring it!! Song's by Tal Bachman.

Em - you suggested a stake out, you got it.

Anna :)

Disclaimer: oh for the love of all that's holy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_'Cause she's so high..._   
_High above me, she's so lovely_   
_She's so high..._ _Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_   
_She's so high..._ _High above me_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Flack, Angell, you're on surveillance. I want to know what Wordswoth is doing today. He does not get past you, ya got that?"

Flack and Angell glanced at Hill, a mixture of annoyance and apprehension on their faces. No-one liked stake outs - it meant sitting too close to the perp and not being able to do a damn thing about the fact that the sonofabitch was still waltzing around New York like he owned the place. But the thought of spending the entire day with just each other for company was a little daunting.

Finally, Don nodded. "Got it, Captain." Standing up, he turned to Jess. "You coming?"

She shrugged. "Don't have much of a choice, do I?"

They headed out to where their silver sedan sat parked in the lot.

Jess hesitated, before speaking. "Dia dhuit ar maidin, mo chara."

He did a double take. "Wait - you speak gaelic?"

"Uh, I learned a bit."

Flack looked a little nervous. "Um, exactly how much did you learn?"

Angell shot him a small smile. "Enough to know what 'you're beautiful' is in gaelic, that's for sure."

Blushing furiously, Don gulped. "I, uh..."

"Don't worry 'bout it, okay?" Angell unlocked the doors, allowing him to drive.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Got coffee," Jess grinned as Flack grabbed one, smiling at her.

"Thanks. Our boy's been in there for a while, but if he comes out, we're gonna have to tail him on foot. If we start curb crawling along here, he'll make us in a second. Mind you, we do look like cops..."

She shrugged. "I'm twenty seven, you're twenty nine, we both look like proffessionals. We look like we could be dating."

He tried to rid the thoughts out of his head suggesting he would like it very much if they were dating. "Yeah, I guess."

Angell hid a smile at the blush across his cheeks. "Wow, I made you blush, Detective."

"Yeah, well... I'll make you blush, you can be sure of that."

"With four older brothers? I doubt it..."

Flack glanced at her. "What do they do, anyhow?"

"Uh, Kian's a managing director at some job in Texas, Matt's a security guard in Maine, Liam's a forensic anthropologist in DC, and Ryan's a cop in Vermont."

"Whoa. I take it law enforcement runs in the family then?"

She grinned. "We all learnt to shoot young."

"Figures..."

"What about you?" She used her elbow to nudge Flack gently, surveying the profile of his face, and the goofy grin he was wearing. He'd been doing that more recently.

"One sister - she sort of bartends, stuff like that. My brother is a teacher upstate. Nice guy, used to tease me mercilessly though. They're called Sam and Adam." He noticed Angell nodding slightly, and the way her straightened hair bounced around her shoulders, her eyes serious.

"Wait..." She paused. "That's our guy..."

Flack glanced up to see a heavy set man walking past the car. He got out, and was taken aback when Angell grabbed his hand.

"Cover," she explained.

He nodded, trying desperately to slow his heart rate, feeling like he was in junior high again. She led him down the street, her shoulder occaisionally brushing against his. They strolled in cautious silence, not wanting to say anything in case it was the wrong thing to say.

Finally, Angell spoke. "Ah, crap... I think he's made us!"

Flack smiled at her. "Act like we're meeting up for lunch. Act happy."

"I am happy," she smirked back.

He allowed himself a glance towards their perp, who met his gaze. Cussing under his breath, he knew of only one way to pretend they weren't cops.

What he did next shocked Angell so much she really did think she was going to fall over.

Walking her back until her back was pressed against the wall, Don kissed her full on the mouth, barely giving her time to catch her breath never mind her thoughts before the kiss ended, he glanced up, and planted yet another one on her poor mouth, this time turning her knees to jelly. All thoughts evaporated as his mouth moved against hers, his lips soft, his tongue warm in her mouth. His breath tasted of coffee and gum - not a bad combination.

All too quickly, he pulled back again.

Seeing Jess' shocked face, he gulped. She was gonna be pissed. "Cover," he muttered, leading her down the street again.

She nodded. Cover. As always.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, you got the guy?" Martinez greeted the pair as they entered ther squadroom.

Angell nodded. "Seven hours on stake out, almost got made, and a goddamn chase through China Town, of all places..."

Flack chuckled. "Ya shoulda seen Angell's face when she almost got hit by a fish. Funniest thing I've - OW!" He glared at Jess, who had immediately punched him.

"Shut up."

Childishly, Don stuck his tongue out at her.

Jess laughed, before grabbing her jacket after depositing her notebook. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night."

Their eyes met, and both blushed, remebering what had happened earlier. "Um, yeah." Flack replied. "I'll see you tommorrow."

"Bye."

He watched her walk away, wishing he'd had the guts to hug her, walk her out, do _something_.

Tell her it wasn't just cover. Tell her he'd broken the rules. Tell her he might've fallen for his partner.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Snickers* Ha. And I'm on a minor haitius for a while. But keep an eye out, and I might just bring that kiss up again.

My muse is having a field day. As is my shippyness.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW!! :) Anna

Okay, so if you read Lacy's stories, you know the drill. I comment on the story and make smart-ass comments about the writer. Okay, so Anna, I'll be in that angry mob. :D She definitely needed me. Lots o' spelling. I love the kiss and I'm plugging a story I posted a bit ago that's definitely caught your attention. Oreo Cookies. Review review review and I'll plug Lacy here too. :D Kisses!!!!

A/N: Ooops. Spelling never was my strongest point... Anyhow, I'll plug Sarah and Lacy here too. Lacy is AWESOME and I totally want a Flack baby girl, by the way! And Sarah... well, she is uh-may-zing. Okies. You know what to do.


End file.
